


Please, Stay

by Yurianimefan



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurianimefan/pseuds/Yurianimefan
Summary: Gabriel is embarrassed and only thinks of the worse





	Please, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so, hi, enjoy, commas

Childhood

"Mom, mom wake up!" Gabriel said jumping on her mothers bed " What is it? " "School, its my first day today" her mother looked at her and smiled "Zelel, can you take me!?" "Sure Gab"

====

Exciting energy filled over Gabriel, she hummed a tune as she walked to school, "Well, we're here, be good okay" "Angel and demon school...?" Gabriel took a deep breath and walked forward

Gabriel set foot into her homeroom class "Okay class, please turn to the person next to you and ask them something"

Gabriel turned to her right, "Whats your name?" "Weine" (Weine is the name of Vignette in the eng translated manga) "I'm Gabriel" " this isn't really working" 

===

"How was school" "It was fun"

 

Now

"Gab, get up!" " Uhgg...5...more...mi-" "-NOW!" Gabriel jumped up, " Uh? I dont get it its the weekend, ain't it? " "well, yeah, but, I wanted to invite you to a sleepover, Just me, you, Raphiel, Satania and Machiko" "Satania...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" " Yes" "wah- what? Ahh what the hell sure, cause even if i say no, lets be real, i'll get forced" "right"

===

Later

"Gabriel!? I dont think I've ever seen you out of your house" Machiko said, Vignette giggled, "Yeah so?"

Later-er

"No, stupid, stupid, dumb, idiot, pathetic" Gabriel said to herself under her breath on her way home, " Oh, what are they gonna think of me now?, If I still do THAT!? "

====

I had to be at school today...just avoid...4 people for the rest of your life and you'll be fine "Gab" Vignette whispered to me "y-yeah?" I answered nervously " I found the stain and cleaned it up, dont worry your secrets safe, do you still wet the bed? "

"Thats the most embarrassing question i've been asked" "yes" Gabriel said starting to tear up "sorry" she said to Vignette "Gab, its fine, you should've told me" "It's pathetic, isn't it, you think im disgusting" " I'd never think that! "

(Well thats the end of prt1)


End file.
